Desire
by MissTay
Summary: Edward Cullen was in love with Isabella Swan, not that she knew that. He had been her best friend for as long as he could remember. He had watched her rise and fall. Can Edward claim her before another? LEMONS! All human!
1. Chapter 1

_Heyy, Okay this is a new story so give it a chance to develop. Tell me what you think and you know the rest._

_Summary_

_Edward Cullen was in love with Isabella Swan, not that she knew that. He had been her best friend for as long as he could remember. He had watched her rise and fall. Edward is a tattooed beauty & Bella is his best friend, she's beautiful & a rocker & every guy wants her. Can Edward ever confess his love for Bella before it's too late?_

**Chapter 1**

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Edward Anthony Cullen was in love with Isabella Swan, or Bella as she preferred to be called.

Not that she knew he was in love with her.

Edward Cullen wanted Bella Swan.

Not that Bella wanted him back.

Doesn't it fucking suck that it just so happens that I am Edward Cullen? And that Isa-fucking-Bella is sitting right next to me?

Damn, I hate being me.

These are the thought's that surged through my head as I sat in the back-alley tattoo parlour which was ironically named 'Back-Alley Tattoo's'. The uncomfortable brown chair which had made me arse start to ache brought me back into reality. The tattoo parlour was located between Forks and Port Angeles and it was run by the best tattooist in the Washington area who was Jacob Black. He was about 24, 6ft 8 and he was from the local reservation called La Push so he had a natural brown glow. Glow? What the fuck? I sounded like I was in fucking love with him. But what I wouldn't give to be him right now, leaning over the smooth pale stomach that was lying beneath him.

I would give everything to be him.

Bella lift her head up, attempting to crane her neck so that she could see her new ink and the progress that it was making. Bella heaved a big sigh and flopped her head back down when she realised that Jacob's head was in the way of her view. Bella was currently laying at an angle because of where her new ink was being placed and from the seat that I was in, I was able to see straight down her tank top and could see the…I looked away out of respect. I would have much rather have kept looking but Bella would have definitely realised and then teased me about how much that I wanted her fine piece of ass.

If only Bella knew how much that I did want her fine piece of ass, being it was so so fine.

A sign escaped Bella perfect pink lips, pulling me from my thoughts that had wandered of to what I would do to Bella if I had one chance…I focused on her lips. Her bottom lip was poked out in a pout, as if she was begging me to take her luscious lips between mine and suck it relentlessly until it was red and numb from my saliva.

God, I sounded like a fucking pervert.

"Jacob" Bella whined, her voice gave me something else to pay attention to. _Oh fucking god. _"Jake, I can't see my latest addition to my beauty because you're fucking fat head is in the way."

Jacob stopped inking her precious body and looked shocked which oddly reminded me of something that Emmett would do, which then turned into an Emmett like laugh, causing most things around to vibrate. "And you would know so much about my 'fat fucking head' wouldn't you Darling?" Jacob said seductively.

I had to with-hold a gag and the frown that was aching to appear on my face. Jake was just friend and I was sure that Bella didn't want to make Jake one of her fuck-buddy's but I was sure of the fact that Jake wanted to maker her his fuck-buddy.

He had no chance, I wouldn't allow it.

"Haha, you wish mate and what have I told you about calling me Darling. Edward! Tell him" Bella commanded, eventually turning her attention and her amazing face towards me. I couldn't help but smirk, I had thought of a memory the other day that would come to haunt her.

"Why not?" I questioned. "Weren't you saying the other days that you were 'sweet as a fucking treat Cullen and don't you forget it." I teased. Bella stuck her tongue out at me in a child-like way and then turned her head back towards Jacob.

"I swear Black, if you don't hurry up I'll make sure you never get another woman in this town" she threatened, although not being serious because she sounded as giddy as a school-girl about to get something truly amazing. Of course, there once was a time, long ago that something that small would truly amaze Bella, and she wasn't always the hard core badass that she was now.

Bella's upbringing had been normal but then started going downhill when her parent's decided to get a divorce when she was 16. (_**Bella & Edward are now 21. Jacob is older is this story). **_Her mother gave her the choice to either stay in Forks or move to Phoenix with her. Thankfully Bella had chosen Forks and I was ecstatic. My best friend was staying in Forks, how could I not be happy about that?

It was after about two years, just after her 18th birthday that she started to act strange. She started to go out all night and partying with the two most unlikely people – Jessica & Lauren. Two people that had never been her friend before. I was starting to get worried about her but I was her best friend, I couldn't exactly deny her from having fun, could I? It was when she got her first tattoo when I knew that I needed to protect her, she was my everything and she never knew it. I needed to protect her not just from preying men so seemed to worm their way into her pants at nearly every party, after the first time I caught her, I had made sure that I got her put on the Pill and made sure that she took it everyday. I knew I needed to protect her even from herself. I started to go to parties with her, watching her destroy herself and her life. I always watched for possible dangers. When she dragged me to the tattoo parlour, I didn't object. Every tattoo that I have is for Bella, a symbol of every piece of my heart that I had given up for her.

Unlike Bella, she would design a new tattoo and then get it inked somewhere on her body.

Each tattoo that Bella had inked on her skin was a reminder of how fucked up her life had become. Before her parent's divorce, Bella would never have dreamed of doing any of the shit that she does today. I may try my best to protect her but it still doesn't stop me from thinking that both our lives would be different if Bella's parents had stayed together. Not that I didn't love Bella's body, she was an incredible artist but there was only piece of work that I truly admired and that was of two Swallows linked together by a strand of Ivy which weaved around them, after Bella had got it done, she confessed to me that it was a symbol of our friendship, and then we could survive through anything. This perfect tattoo was located on the front of her thigh.

"Oh My Gosh! Edward, look! It's finished!" Her beautiful voice rang out which pulled me back into reality. Bella had sat up and her vest was pulled up, showing off her new ink. Her latest design was a heart that had cracks start to break into the side with ivy starting to produce themselves from the cracks. This design looked fucking stunning on her although, I wasn't exactly going to tell her that in those exact words.

"It looks amazing Bells" Making sure that my voice held enough excitement so that her face would light up. I had to refrain from looking at her smile. I stared at her lips, they were just so red and full that I wanted to drag her somewhere and claim her as my own.

Jacob had started to give me a funny look and I realised that I had been moving towards Bella as if I was going to kiss her, I suddenly had a thought and I swooped down and hugged her, making sure not to touch her new ink. Jacob wouldn't like that – he thought that he deserved her first and I was positive that if I wasn't her, he would have Bella immediately, even if she didn't want him back.

I readjusted myself so that I was now sitting in an upright position and Jacob had pulled out a being of gauze and was starting to cover Bella's tattoo up to prevent infection.

"Oh Jake!" Bella protested. "Do we have to cover it up?" As he applied the tape that would hold the gauze in place. His fingers started to graze up her skin and she started to giggle like a school girl. I coughed loudly, attempting to get back their attention. Bella turned a bright red colour and started to look at everything except Jacob and I. This was the old Bella, the Bella that I missed. Jacob was glaring at me as if I had interrupted some of his shit.

"Just until the bleeding stops gorgeous" Jacob said seductively and I had to hold back a laugh. He sounded so ridiculous. Jacob started to lean towards Bella, as if to kiss her forehead but I was faster. My hand closed around Bella's wrist and I pulled her from underneath him, pulling her off the chair but not violently so that I wouldn't hurt her.

"Come on Bells, let's go" I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as she pulled down her top over her covered tattoo. "Jacob, how much?" I enquired.

"$50 for you and $30 for Bella." He stated. Jacob was angry, and that was obvious. I threw down $80 and I picked up my shirt and shoving a corner of it into my back pocket.

As soon as we heard the slam of the parlour's wooden door, Bella started to run her hands over my chest. I had to say for 21, I had the perfect body. My muscles were ripped and I was a pronounced 6-pack. I went to the gym whenever I knew that Bella was safe with her Dad at home. Bella's hands had run from one side of my chest and down to my abs, and then round to the section of my back that was covered in gauze. I, like Bella, had just been ink. I felt her hand trace the outline of the gauze; she had no idea how good her touch felt. It was warm and her cold breath was hitting my back, it felt perfect.

If only these actions meant something.

My mind was jogged back in reality once again when I felt Bella's touch leave my skin. There were more important things than my less-than-lucky love life. I guided Bella over to my Black Mustang that I had recently re-painted so that it was in top condition.

"You know Bella, you shouldn't flirt with Jake. He definitely going to take your flirting as an invitation to do something" I said. I heard Bella's laugh as we both slid into the Mustang and I pulled on my seat belt. I slid the key into the ignition with ease but I didn't start the car. I looked over to where Bella was sitting. She had a habit of sitting cross legged in my car. She knew that I wouldn't start the care until she had her belt on. She sighed and pulled the strap across her.

"Have you ever thought that it was an invitation to 'do something'?" She sighed, making air quotes. I scoffed although I was secretly hoping that she was joking. Wouldn't that be fantastic, another conquest for Isabella Swan, Jacob Black…The man who was well known for fucking nearly every women that stared at him.

"Well, either was, if I were you, I'd set him straight instead of playing him like a puppet.

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "So Edward, you up for tomorrow? There's another party is Port Angeles. Jess and Lauren are getting their together and so are Mike and Tyler I think." I could practically hear the excitement in her voice. As if hanging out with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory and desperate for sex boys Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley was at all appealing.

"Well you know me best Bells" I answered, I turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine.

I turned my head slightly towards her and found that she was staring me right in the eyes. "I go where the party goes". My signature wonky smile played on my lips. I slammed my foot on the accelerator and the car flew of, way over the speed limit with one thought running through my head.

The party always goes with Bella.

_So your thought's please? I just thought of this while I was at work today and couldn't get it out of my mind so I needed to write it down. _

_Please review and give me idea for what to do_

_Much love xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, I'm like in love with this story ha :) **_

_**Anyway, I'm so damn tired so I can't be really bothered to write a long A/N!**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

_**Edward P.O.V**_

I pulled my beloved Mustang into our apartment block's parking lot and killed the engine. I looked over to where Bella had been sat quietly ever since we had left, she had her head rested against the cool window and her eyes were shut. She must have been exhausted since we didn't get home from the party last night until about 3am and she found it hard to sleep. The time now was about 8pm so I climbed out of the car and moved around to Bella's side.

I opened her door and released her seat belt and picked her up so that I was carrying her as if she were a little child on my hip. I quickly locked the car with the help of the key and started off towards the stairs which led to our apartment. Bella and I had decided to move into together when we were about 19, since we were both sick of living at home. We soon found an apartment that we both liked and moved in straight away.

I finally made it to our floor, with Bella still asleep on my shoulder. I put my key in the lock and opened the door. Our apartment wasn't flash or anything. It was plain. The door led straight into the living room which had cream coloured walls and the furniture consisted of two sofas, a small coffee table, a small TV and a dining table which had two scruffy chairs. I continued down the hallway, passing the bathroom and the door to my room and entered Bella's. Her clothes were strewn everywhere and I had to be cautious to where I placed my feet. I eventually found my way over to Bella's double bed and I lay her down. I pulled off her shoes and her hoodie and that she had been wrapped up in and I pulled up her covers so that she wouldn't get cold.

Bella sighed and rolled over.

This girl was my life and I was getting tired of having to pretend that I was okay with the way that she lived her life. I so badly wanted to tell her that I was in love with her, and that I had been since I was 14. I sighed and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. I jumped my way back over to her door and I swore that I saw something move under a pile of clothes.

I someday would tidy this place up.

I walked into my room and pulled off my trousers so that I was in just my boxers, having already discarded my shoes and socks before putting Bella to bed. I gratefully laid my head on my pillows and succumbed to the blackness that was so inviting.

_**Bella P.O.V **_

I woke up to find that I was tucked up in my bed. Good old Edward, he was such a good friend to have. I sometimes felt bad that I treated him the way that I did but every time I would try to turn myself back into who I used to be, something would always remind me of my fucked up past and it would drive me further into the path of destruction.

I turned my head slowly towards the clock, it was flashing 3.15am. _Oh fucking great. _I thought, I was never good at falling asleep on my own. I slowly got out of bed and found that I was still in my clothes, just minus my big hoodie and shoes. I smiled; Edward cared so much about me. I held a secret deep inside of me that I would only allow to surface when I was on my own. I had known Edward since I can remember; he had always been there when I had fell over my own feet and when I cried.

I pulled my vest top off an inspected the gauze. It was still bleeding abit so I left it on. I continued to pull of my clothes by pulling off my jeans, throwing them somewhere in my room. I rummaged around my room attempting to find a big top that I could wear to bed. My hand closed around a piece of material and I brought it up to my face to find that it was the t-shirt that Edward had been wearing today. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he was jumping over my mess. I slipped the shirt on over my bra and matching underwear, it finished just below my bum, perfect.

I walked straight across my mess, not caring what was located underneath; I swear some things were alive in this place. I grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and gulped it down greedily. I felt so alone sometimes, I needed company but I knew that Edward was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. I slowly made my way back to my bedroom but ended up stopping in Edward's doorway. His door was open and the light from the landing shone straight towards his bed. I could see the bronze mess of hair and his perfect body sprawled across his double bed. Before I knew what I was doing, my legs started to walk towards him. I really wanted to go back to sleep and I knew the only way I could was to be in the presences of another. I climbed into the bed next to Edward, who was lying on his side and attempted to wiggle my way into his arms so that we would be in the spooning position.

"Bella…" Edward mumbled sleepily. I had accidently woken him up.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep" I sighed; I knew that he wouldn't make me leave him.

"It's fin…" Edward had fallen back asleep before he could finish his sentence but his actions showed that he knew what he was doing. His arms slowly laced themselves around my waist so that I was locked against his warm body and inhaling his scent which brought a smile to my lips. The blackness that had consumed me back in the car threatened to take over again and I let it. Completely content at where I was.

_**Edward P.O.V**_

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep" Bella sighed.

I open up my arms so that Bella could snuggle into my chest better because I knew that was how she loved to sleep. "It's fin…" I managed to produce from my lips before the darkness started to take over once again. My arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I moved my head so that it was buried in her mess of hair, inhaling her scent. The darkness once again winning.

The light shone over my face as I realised that it was morning. I took in a deep breath and inhaled the scent of Bella. I noticed that somehow in the night we had moved so that I was lying on my back, with the quilt only covering me from the waist down and Bella was snuggled up into my side and it was only then when I realised what she was wearing. She had my t-shirt from yesterday on and it had twisted up her body as she had moved around in the night to reveal her dark blue lace panties. I immediately regretted studying Bella that hard because now something of mine had become erect. Bella stirred beside me. _Oh fucking god_. She couldn't see me like this, not until I had told her that I was so badly in love with her. And then I decided, that I would tell her, before it's too late. I would tell Bella that I love her, even if she didn't love me back.

I quickly got up and strode over to the bathroom and turned on the shower, while waiting for water to reach the right temperature, I pulled off my boxers and double checked that I had locked the door. I climbed into the shower and pulled the curtain across. I let the water run over my body, while still standing erect.

I slowly reached my hand down and it closed around my penis. I started off slowly and gradually built up speed. Images of Bella coursed through my mind, her lying in my bed, being so close to my body, gently kissing each and every one of her tattoos. I let out of gentle moan as I felt the pressure inside of my penis start to reach a point where I knew I couldn't return. The last image that flew through my head was of when I accidently walked in on Bella changing when she was completely naked. This last thought was enough to make me spill my load. I let out a low moan when I felt the pressure being released.

* * *

Bella and I were currently sitting in my Mustang on the way to tonight's party in Port Angeles. Bella looked fucking stunning in what she was wearing. She had a short plaid skirt on that was black and red teamed with a black vest top with her favourite converses that came up to her calves while I was dressed in my light blue ripped jeans, with a black top.

I pulled up outside of the house that the party was being held at and looked over to Bella. She had the glint of excitement in her eyes, _fuck _I thought, she was probably going to get blind drunk and I'd have to carry her home but it was worth it if it made her happy.

_(Few hours later)_

I knocked my head into the living room wall hard. I found comfort in the pain that shot through the back of my head. I had lost Bella about an hour ago and I was too tired to fight my way through the massive crowd that this party had.

I pulled out my bottle of vodka and took a huge gulp; jeez I wanted this night to end. I rested my head back against the wall again. I let my eyes graciously close, content to stay leant up against this wall until either someone I knew came to talk to me or if Bella came stumbling over, blind drunk.

"Hey Edward" a familiar voice said in front of me. It was Jasper. He was an alright guy currently dating one of my other oldest friends, Alice. In my opinion, they were perfect together and this couple were only one of two couples that knew I was in love with Bella Swan.

"Hey" I answered. "Where's Alice? I thought that you two were connected at the hip?" We both laughed together.

"She's helping someone who's currently throwing up" He grimaced as did I.

"Nice…" I said, letting it linger.

"So where's Bella?" Jasper inquired.

"Um, not too sure really, why?" I asked.

"Well, the last night I saw her she was with Jacob. You better find her before she passes out but she hasn't actually drunk that much but Jacob had a lot of alcohol with him. It's so obvious that he would jump at the first chance to fuck her senseless."

"Jasper shut the hell up. Bella wouldn't fuck a guy like him, even if she was drunk."

"I'm just telling you what I saw"

"Stop lying!" I nearly screamed at him, refusing to believe the truth.

"I'm not lying. I saw Jacob leading Bella out of the house about 5 minutes ago. Now do you want to stop her from fucking him or not?"

I walked straight past Jasper, not even turning round when I heard him call my name. Even though I knew I should like Jasper, for Alice's sake, there were times when I really wanted to punch his face when he constantly reminded me that Bella didn't love me back.

My legs carried me past few gardens until I found a scene behind a tree that I did not like.

Jasper wasn't lying to me.

Jacob Black had his arms wrapped around Bella; one hand was placed underneath her so short skirt and the other on her hip. He had his tongue shoved down her throat and from the look on his face – he was enjoying this immensely because I heard a very loud, very deep groan escape him. Bella's hands were on his shoulders, as if she was attempting to push him away but were not strong enough.

I was so angry; I felt that I couldn't breathe. Yesterday, I couldn't bare the thought of Bella and Jacob being together and having to see them, so close, was pure torture. Jacob had no right to be touching Bella because – well Bella was mine. No matter what she said or what she or anybody else thought.

My legs refused to stop walking until I was standing behind Bella. I grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her away from Jacob. Her fingernails scraped along his skin, leaving faint red lines. It made me realise that Bella had been holding onto him. My rage only grew at the thought that Bella had actually wanted this. Knowing that Bella had actually wanted him and not me only fuelled my temper, making me furious.

Jacob first stood their completely confused, probably from all the alcohol he had consumed. I could smell it from here and also wondering who the fuck had just interrupted him. When his eyes came to rest on me after looking around the area like a stupid puppy. His eyes sent me daggers. I heard both of their angered exclamations at the same time.

"What the fuck Cullen?"

"Edward, what the hell?"

Bella's sweet voice rang out from behind me, where I held her back. She was struggling against my iron grip.

"Edward! Let me go! What the hell?" I ignored her pleas as I held her back. My rage was directed at Jacob and I didn't want Bella getting hurt and I wasn't in the mood to argue with her…yet.

"Yeah Cullen, do what she says. If you wanted in on the action, you only had to ask." He leered at me. I swear I had to swallow my puke.

"You should shut the fuck up Black and get on your way home before I take what you call a dick and permanently remove it in this fucking street."

Jacob blinked a few times, as if trying to figure out if I was being serious or not.

"You're crazy Cullen. Who the fucking hell do you think you are?" His voice would have probably been more scary, if he wasn't blind drunk. I didn't even amuse him with an answer, hoping that the furious glare was enough to get him to realise that he wouldn't need an answer. He seemed to look me over, as if sizing me up before having second thoughts before turning to Bella, whose head was peeping out from behind me.

"You're not worth the effort Darling" he paused. "Too bad really, I was looking forward to having some of that stuff people keep going on about. Shame really, because it would have been an unforgettable experience." My rage was growing throughout Jacob's little speech. I could feel my biceps starting to pulse and angry bile rise into my throat and burn. I curled my hand to form a fist and before I knew it, it was flying straight towards Jacob's face without hesitation.

The feeling of my fist slamming straight into Jacob's face and the sickening, grinding and the crunch that followed after feeling my fist go straight into Jacob's nose was delightful and possible one of my most favourite moments yet. It felt so good and even though I knew what Jake had said was true, he had no right to say it out loud.

Blood spurted from his nose as I brought my fist back, a pounding sensation tingling in my knuckles from the force behind the punch I had thrown. His hands instantly flew up, cupping the liquid-ruby covered mess that was now his nose as his blood dripped from in between his fingers and splattered about the pavement.

From above a steadily swelling nose, his two angry eyes gave me a look that could kill. Hell, it would go beyond killing. It would make me look like a pile of ground beef that's been twice ground and put in a blender if possible.

Bella ran from behind me--as the hand that had originally been holding her back was the hand that had punched the dog's face in--hurriedly dashing up to Jacob. When she tried to see the damage that I had done, I frowned. She was going to try and comfort him?

"Jake, are you--"

He wrenched his arm away from hers as she tried to place her hand on it lightly to see what I had done. There was a hurt look in her eyes when he did it, but the hurt was mingled in with a subtle anger that I had come to know over the years.

He glared at her for a moment before turning his glare on me.

"I'm going to fuck you up, Cullen."

"No!" Bella shrieked, stepping in between us. Jake stopped in his tracks at the sound of her voice, looking down at her briefly before turning his eyes back to me. They held a resentful glint in them as he spoke.

"Don't expect to get anymore work done, the both of you. Fuck it," he spat as he turned, muttering angry expletives under his breath.

Not two seconds after I had thought that, Bella reeled from the spot she was standing to turn a furious face to me. Even in the darkness, the livid expression in her face was as clear as daylight.

_**Your thoughts please? REVIEW! Much love…**_

_**Ohhh! There will defo be lemons in the next chapter!!**_

_**xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, This is the final chapter, but LEMONS! In this chapter :) Much love xoxo**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Edward P.O.V**_

"What the hell? You fucking idiot! Why did you do that?" She yelled. "I was having a good fucking time until you showed up and ruined it" she continued. It was not as if I didn't expect it but fucking hell, her words stung like alcohol to an open wound. Of course she was angry; it was what I was expecting. I had just stopped her from being fucked senseless behind a tree by some wanker.

I instantly jumped to my defence. Bella was now tipsy, the fresh air helping to soak up the alcohol but still, she should have had more sense than to go around looking for assholes like Jacob Black to fuck.

"Bella, I was looking out for you, just like I always do!" I shouted back.

"Looking out for me? Then why haven't you ripped another man off me then if you care so damn much about me" she shouted just as loudly.

"It looked as if he was forcing himself on you Bella. I mean…he had his hands all over you and his tongue shoved down your throat" I choked out, forcing the images that surfaced in my mind back.

"And? I was enjoying myself! If you couldn't tell, you prick! Maybe I like the feeling of his tongue down my throat and maybe I enjoyed the fact that his hands were all over me! It makes me feel good." She screamed. "And it helps when I pretend it's always someone else!" that part confused me but I was too focused on what she had said before.

She couldn't mean what she said.

"You don't…" I whispered, mainly to myself. I tiled my head down, staring at the base of the tree.

"I don't what Edward?" She spat, wondering what I could have meant.

"You don't fucking mean that!" I said, louder so that she could hear and raising my head so I could look her straight in the eyes. "You're drunk and if you weren't you wouldn't be acting like this! I've taking you fucking home now."

"No…" Bella whispered, surprising calm. "I'm not going."

"Yes you are Bella, you know for a fact that I'm not going to leave you here alone." I spat at her.

"Why the fucking hell do you even care about me Edward? You've seen me fuck so many guys, passed out on the floor and even in the emergency room millions all because I'm so fucked up!" She screamed. Her anger rising once again.

"Because I fucking love you Bella! I have since I was 14!" The words had left my lips before I thought about what I was going to say and I immediately regretted it. I have just screwed everything up, Bella and I would never be together & I planned on telling her right, not like this. It was just so painfully obvious that Bella didn't love me back.

_Fuck it_, I thought. _I've already screwed this up majorly. Might as well go for gold._

Before I could muster my lips to form words, Bella threw her arms around my neck, stood up on her tip-toes and crashed her lips against mine. Her lips parted, granting me access to her throat and my tongue gratefully took the invitation. My arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her from the ground so that only I was holding her up.

Her hands worked their way through into my hair, gently stroking it. My arms still wrapped around her waist, keeping her as close as possible to me.

This was too fucking good to be true.

Suddenly Bella pulled away. Gasping for breath and then she said something that surprised me.

"Not here…" She let it linger.

I pulled Bella into my arms and slung her over my shoulder into a fireman's carry. I used a fast pace and open the car door and placed her in the passenger's seat. I ran around to the other side and pulled open my door, I rammed the key into the ignition and accelerated off, not even caring that we weren't wearing our seatbelts, I was too focused on the raging hard on the my jeans were holding back and trying to make sure that we got back to our apartment in one piece.

I pulled once again into the parking lot and Bella and I jumped out of the car. I jammed the key into the lock and turned it once, locking the door. Bella walked over to me and once again her lips came crashing down on mine, her hands once again lacing through my hair. I lifted Bella up and her legs wrapped around my waist. I started walking towards the stairs that lead to our apartment.

The bulge in my trousers was becoming painful as I held Bella up against our apartments xygendoor as my hand fumbled in my pocket looking for the key. I eventually found it and placed it in the lock and the door swung open and I kicked the door shut with my foot. I walked towards the bedroom and held Bella up against one of the plain wall that was located in my room.

We only stopped to gasp for air, stupid oxygen…I reached for a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Bella face behind her ear but I faltered just before my hand reached it. I stopped to fucking think what the hell I was doing.

How fucking great.

Luckily for me though, Bella had known me long enough to know exactly what I was like. Her petite hand closed around mine and guided it so that it tucked the stray piece of hair back into place. Her hair was so fucking soft and silky. She let her hand work its way back into my hair and I continued to run my hand through hers.

I slowly let Bella down so that she was standing in front of me. I took my now free hand and placed it on her cheek, staring straight into her chocolate brown eyes before I crashed my lips to her and I filled the kiss with everything that I had.

It felt so fucking good, so good that it didn't seem real.

I thought that hitting Jacob Black in the nose was the best thing I had every felt but I had been wrong, so wrong. This, touching, smelling, kissing Bella was the best thing I had ever felt.

Bella was the best thing I had ever felt.

And she was so fucking close to me.

I pushed Bella back into the wall and started running my hands down her body. I moved my lips from her mouth and started kissing her cheek, moving down to her neck, letting my teeth graze along her skin. "Who do you belong to Bella?"

"You Edward…" her voice was higher than usual and her head was tilted up against the wall, allowing me access to her neck.

I swept my lips up her neck, and planted wet kisses on her jaw and neck. I continued to run my hands down her body until I reached top hem of her skirt…She had to want this as much as I did. My fingers grazed their way up her bare thigh until I felt the edge of her lace French panties. Her hips moved forward in a jerking motion, earning a smug smile as I moved up hands up, cupping one of her cheeks.

Her fingers dug roughly into the muscle on my shoulders as my hands wove their way round to her front ever so slowly. Groaning deeply at the sensation, I made sure that I was being as painfully, tantalizingly slow as possible. The tips of my fingers gently grazed her covered centre, the heat rolling off it only fuelled my hormones more but it was the groan that escaped Bella's lips that nearly pushed me over the edge as I brought my hand back up.

"Edward…" Bella breathed out as I gently placed my hands on her back and gently slid down her zipper and her skirt slowly slipped down her legs. I pulled her up so that she could step out of her skirt. I felt her legs wrap themselves around my waist once again and pull me closer to her warm body.

"Oh God Bella…so fucking warm" I muttered. One of her hands was wrapped in my hair and the other was trailing down my back and worked its way to my front and she quickly un-done my belt.

While her hands were making quick work of my belt, our lips kept crashing together, only parting for air attempting not to waste one second of the time that we had together. I was crushing Bella against the wall but I knew she didn't mind. I was positive that she was enjoying it.

She was moaning _my name._

Because she was _mine._

And I was _hers._

Her hands slid to my jeans as she un-done them and the slid to the floor. I chuckled at her enthusiasm but it got caught in my throat as she began to lower her body down mine and she dragged the material down as she got lower and lower, pressing her soft curves against me and touching every surface of my body.

I could feel the straining against my boxers and she lowered herself down. Making handy work as she even managed to take off my shoes and even taking hers off. She slow raised herself back to my height level and gently started biting down on her lower lip.

Oh…that was hot, fucking hot.

As she stood erect, and she wasn't the only thing standing erect. Her fingers playing with the hem of my top and she lifted it up and I automatically raised my arms as she pulled it over my head and then dropped it onto the floor. Her hands started to run across my chest but then the started trailing down…

And down…

Her hand dipped into the waistband of my boxers, skimming lightly along which caused me to close my eyes in ecstasy.

"Holy shit Bella" I moaned as she moved her hand her hand that had been on my chest down to my ass, pulling us closer together as she teased the sensitive skin.

"Shh Edward" she murmured, slowly pressing her soft lips to mine.

Her tongue filled my mouth as her hand closed around my length. I moaned loudly as we continued to kiss, her hand pumping me up and down. I placed both of my hands either side of her head on the wall to steady myself, the pressure starting to build deep within me as she played me like a fucking harp.

Bella knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

Many things entered my mind, mainly words such as 'fuck' and 'oh shit yes' but before I had a chance to speak them they were muffled by Bella's lips as her pace changed erratically. One moment she would go fast and furious and then next slow as a fucking turtle, bringing me to the edge, but never over the cliff.

Damn her, the infernal tease.

Bella continued to pump me up and down, swirling her thumb around the tip of my cock and I had to bite down on my lip in a Bella like way. An animalistic groan that I had never heard before vibrated through my throat, impatience coursing through me.

I had enough of this, I needed her. I wanted her and if she was going to me like this, well…two can play at this game.

I moved my hands to her hips, fiddling with the edge of her tank top and taking a firm hold of it, I yanked it upwards and I slide my hands underneath, pushing it up and over her head. My hands lingering over her lace bra for a second or two.

It was my turn now….

I pilled her closer to me, crushing her against my body. I wrapped my arms around her waist and slowly trailed them up her back. I finally got to the back of her bra and I unclipped it with ease. I was trying to take it slowly, to let her know exactly how I felt. I was battling every urge in my body to just take her here and now and just 'fuck' her.

I was determined to take it slow, no matter how hard I had to fight my urges. I wanted it to be perfect, more than just a 'fuck'.

I kept going until my hands reached her neck; I massaged it hard before my hands went down each shoulder. I began to get faster whilst taking off the straps off her shoulders and bringing them down her arms. While I was trailing my hands and her bra straps down my arms, I brought my lips down to her neck and started to plant kisses up and down.

The bra was eventually off, she leaned back, letting the bra drop to the ground and letting me marvel at the sight in front of me. I had to stop myself from staring for too fucking long but I couldn't help it.

She was beautiful.

I pushed her back against the wall and moved my hands to her tits, rubbing her nipples in a circular motion. Her hands went still as her head fell back and she moaned in pleasure. I leaned forward to kiss her exposed neck and then began to work my way down to her left breast, taking it in my mouth and swirling my tongue around the tip while still working the right one with my fingers. She moaned again, louder this time.

I took my mouth off her tit, blowing on it gently. She stiffened and her hands were suddenly in my hair, yanking. I smiled to myself, taking the other breast in my mouth and working the nipple with my tongue, brushing my fingers teasingly over the exposed side. Bella grabbed my wrist and held my hand still.

"Edward…we can't do this" She spoke softly and was looking me in the eyes. Her eyes contained all the desire that I had. I presumed that it would make things difficult between up after this.

"Yes we can Bella…" I said confidently.

"But..." I cut her off.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, scared that she would reject me.

She hesitated for a moment before a smile played on her lips.

"Yes…" A smile broke out on my lips and I gently crashed them down on hers.

"You and me always Bella" I murmured to reassure her.

I moved my hands down to the top of her underwear, I needed her right now. Moving over to the bed didn't even cross my mind. I yanked off her panties; they were so wet; she wanted _me._

"You ready Bella?" I asked. All I got in return was a nod and to prove that she meant it, her small hands grasped at the top of my boxers as she yanked them down so that they slid down my legs. I stepped out of them and kicked them off.

Bella looked so fucking beautiful naked.

She wrapped her arms around my neck again and I bent down so that she could wrap her legs around my waist. Jesus, she was making me so damn hard. I needed to be inside her now. I pressed her back up against the wall once again, taking her lips in mine.

Everything felt so right. In fact it felt fucking amazing.

I slowly lowered Bella down until my cock was at her entrance. I heard her gasp when she felt me at her centre. I lowered her down even more and I was finally inside her and none of my wildest fantasies did justice to how fucking good this felt. As I filled her up, I gasped at the feeling of her tight, wet heat around my hardened cock. I pushed deeper inside her and I relished at the moment that I had my full length inside the wetness that was Bella. I stood that way for a brief second to allow Bella to adjust to my size. I took one last glance in her eyes and they were all the encouragement that I needed to continue.

I pulled almost all of the way out of her before bringing my entire length back into her, harder and faster. Her breathing quickened, her nails digging into the muscles in my shoulder, clinging to me which earnt a deep moan from me. I heard her ragged breaths in my ear as she left trails of kisses from the base of my neck to the underside of my ear as I continued to thrust into her.

"God…Edward, harder" Bella commanded, although it came out in a guttural groan. I complied, the force of my thrust sending her harder into the wall as her teeth taking hold of my skin. The pleasure-pain made me close my eyes in ecstasy. I nestled my head into her neck, stifling the animalistic sound that rippled from within my throat. I felt her tongue dart out, licking the sensitive where her teeth had bitten.

I smirked. Payback time.

I quickened my pace ever-so-slightly, dragging my own tongue out over her hot, salty skin. With every hard thrust, I nipped at her neck, swapping from sucking at her flesh and biting her, leaving angry red marks along the once pale skin.

"Your mine…all fucking mine" I grunted. Bella moaned once more, her pants melding with mine as she tightened her grip around my waist with her legs, pulling us ever-closer and forcing me deeper and harder into her, hitting her the right way every time, earning a string of loud moans and profanities spouting from Bella's mouth.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto Bella's shoulder, taking in the sounds of her pleasure crying out in that way. It was so damn hot. The hottest fucking thing I had every heard, much better than my fist colliding with Jacob face. Bella's hand worked their way through my hair, her nails digging into my scalp and pulling my face up to hers. Our tongues battled for dominance with each other, our mouths crashing together as if it was necessary to have every inch of our bodies against each other.

I could feel her walls tightening around me, causing her whole body shuddering. That feeling alone almost sent me over, adding to the building passion that was boiling up inside me. I could feel my climax coming and fast and I could tell Bella's wasn't far away.

I continued at the speed I was currently thrusting at. I lowered my hands between us and found her swollen bud and circling it roughly with my thumb. She gasped against my lips, pulling away from me and closing her eyes. I watched her face intently, her mouth fell open, tagged sounds coming from deep inside her as I rubbed faster and harder.

"Edward…Don't stop…" She was barely able to string those three words together.

Like I had any intention of stopping this close.

One hand propped Bella up on the wall, holding her up by her ass, while the other continued to work her clit. She writhed under me, making it hard to keep her from falling. My only solution to this was to push her into the wall harder as I thrusted in and out, making it so that she could barely move.

And suddenly she was shrieking my name as her orgasm reached its peak.

"Ed-ward" She choked through her orgasm. "I fucking love you".

Those four words were the only ones that I needed. I felt myself spill my load inside Bella and damn, it felt _fucking_ good.

We both gasped for breath, I laid my head on her shoulder, nestled in her neck and felt her chest rising and falling. I gently placed kisses over her neck, showing my affection towards her. I so needed to lie down.

I placed my hand around her back and pulled hers towards me and headed towards my un-made bed which I had left it like yesterday morning, since the time was now 1.45am. I laid us both down gently and lay on top of her, since my cock was still inside her. I then rolled off her, pulling myself out and pulled up the covers, hugging her close to me.

Bella turned over so that she was facing me and I closed my arms around her. We were lying face to face and I could see the smile on her face from the light on the landing that was cast across her face. The familiar red blush appeared on her cheeks and they turned my favourite colour. I gently leaned toward her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips which she returned.

"Your mine Isabella, always and forever cause I'm never letting you go" I whispered, a smile breaking from my lips.

"Good, cause I never want you to let me go" she whispered back. She snuggled her head into my chest and soon her breathing was regular, she was sound asleep.

Damn, I was_ never _letting this girl go, _ever._

_**That's it *Cries* jokes haha but yeah, I would like your review please cause I mean, I am thankful for all the favourites and story alerts but man I want reviews!**_

_**Pretty please?**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four years later)

I woke early one morning and realised the date, it was Thursday June 20th. I was officially 25. I had been alive for a quarter of a century, god I felt fucking old. I rolled over and saw that the space Bella slept in was empty, just as it previously had been for the last few days. Bella had become ill; everyday she has been leant over the toilet, or sleeping a lot or loosing her appetite. I kept urging her to go to the doctors but she was persistent that she was fine but it she wasn't better by then end of the week, then I was taking her whether she liked it or not.

As if on que, Bella walked out of the bathroom looking rather pale, I lifted up the covers and helped her to climb back in and she snuggled deep into my chest but kept her face level with mine.

"Happy birthday baby" she breathed.

"Thank you my lovely fiancée" I smiled as my favourite blush appeared on her face.

I had asked Bella to marry me about a month ago and I swear, when we told Alice and Jasper, Alice was more excited than Bella and I were. Both of our lives had dramatically changed since we had first got together four years ago. We had moved into a better apartment and we both had got stable jobs, but my job alone was enough to get us a better apartment, an expensive car and everything that we would ever need but Bella was a simple person and she liked simple so we never went overboard.

Since it was my birthday and I was feeling rather horny, I was hoping for some action this morning. I gently started to kiss Bella's neck, slowly making my way up to her lips while my hands roamed over her body. I could hear Bella start to moan and then…

"Edward! Move!" I heard Bella shout, I quickly let go of her and she leapt from the bed and ran straight back into the bathroom and I heard her once again emptying her stomach. I groan and threw the covers off myself. I was only wearing a pair of boxers which showed a slight bulge which soon went away. I was starting to get slightly annoyed that Bella kept emptying the contents of her stomach and was not going to the doctors, insisting that she was fine.

I pushed open the bathroom door and kneeled down next to Bella, taking the hair she was holding from her and pulled it out from her face. She sat up and leaned her head against the wall and sat cross legged facing me as I sat next to her.

"Bella, we don't have to go out tonight if you're not feeling well" We had dinner reservations at one of the fanciest restaurant's in Seattle. "We're going to the doctors first thing tomorrow to find out what's wrong with you" I said sternly.

Bella lowered her head.

"I know what's wrong with me" She mumbled. I did a double-take. What the hell? Why hadn't she told me? Thoughts start to shoot through my head, what if I was going to loose her?

"What? Bella, what is it?" she was starting to scare me.

"It was meant to be a surprise but I haven't been very good at hiding it" She mumbled, a small smile starting to play on her lips.

Bella raised herself so that she was sitting on her knees and so did I. She laced her hands through mine and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I know that you and me are meant to be together forever and everything but I think we might have to either bring the wedding closer or postpone it" she confessed. Confusion washed over me as she said the last part of her sentence. "Because I don't want to look like a balloon".

She probably saw the confused look on my face because she started to laugh.

"Edward, stop looking so confused." She stopped laughing.

"Edward, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a Dad." As soon as those words left her lips. My world froze.

"Wha- How? But the pill" I stuttered, trying to take in this information.

"I stopped taking the pill because I want a family; a family with you and a surprise for you're birthday."

"But…" Me? A dad? WHAT?

"You…you don't want this baby?" She whispered, her hands pressed on her flat stomach.

"Bella, this is the most amazing news you could have ever told me! This is the best birthday ever" I almost screamed. I wrapped my arms around Bella and lifted her up, spinning her round in circles. I was going to be a dad!

I had the girl of my dreams as my fiancée and I had a little girl or boy on the way. I silently hoped that it was a boy, but as long as he or she was healthy, I would be happy.

_**Hi guys, That's it officially. I'm sorry I couldn't think of a better finishing but I was only intending this to be a one-shot really and I'm surprised that I even turned it into a story! Anyway, I've kinda been ignoring my other story 'Searching For My Place' so I'm going to concentrate on that now.**_

_**Thank you for reading this,**_

_**Love,**_

_**MissTay xoxo**_


End file.
